


Red Cheese

by IrksomeCutePeople



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrksomeCutePeople/pseuds/IrksomeCutePeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent and his daughter Allison help each other through her mother's death. Daddy's a scat cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and came across it. Thought I'd finally upload this mini-fic as a Christmas gift the world.

**Red Cheese**

Allison Argent had just arrived to her beautiful suburban home. The air was frigid enough to make her bundle her lime green scarf tighter. Oh, she was relived to be a few steps away from her heated room and snacks. School has not been exactly pleasant, for her period arrived early. Thank goodness it happened when there was only an hour left in the school day. Finally, she goes inside her home, immediately enveloped in warmth. Allison lets out a breath and unravels, taking off her scarf and dropping her old bag. She smells grilled cheese and sees her father, Chris Argent, in the kitchen handling a skillet. Allison smirks and tucks some hair behind her ear. “You look nice donning an apron. Is that grilled cheese for me?” she asks playfully as she approaches him from behind. “No, little lady, this here is for Papa.” Chris eyes her and bites his lip. “Aren’t you an hour early?” he asks. Allison looks away and pauses a moment before answering. “It’s nothing. I got a bit of a belly ache and…yeah.” Allison answers. She misses her mother especially for moments like these. Chris sighs and places his hand on her cheek. His hand is calloused from the many years of hunting.

“Allison, I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking you wish you had your mother right now. Well, let me tell you something missy. _I’m_ your mother now. I’m still your father, but I’m your new mom as well. You need to get over her. She’s been dead for an entire week and you have been walking around this damn house as if _I_ died or something.” He says calmly. Allison nods. She knows that he’s right. Her grandfather said the same thing and she even feels guilty for dragging her mourning on. It’s just that they haven’t even had a funeral yet. Is her body cold? Damn. “I know. Well, I-I’m going to go take my boots off; use the bathroom.” She says, turning away from her father’s intense stare and making his hand fall away. As Allison goes down the hallway and to the bathroom, she can hear him getting a plate for his grilled cheese.

She throws her boots off, grabs her box of maxi pads, and sits on the toilet quickly. She has to drop a deuce. It’s a fifteen minute long and grueling process. Allison finishes with relief only to find out some devastating news. The toilet won’t flush. Her stomach drops as she looks into the quasi fishbowl that’s full of water, hearty feces, and a lone used tampon. This is embarrassing but, she’s no plumber. This is something her dad has to figure out. He does want to fill mom’s place, doesn’t he? Mom would always fix the toilet if need be (sometimes for the neighbors as well) after putting on her signature paint splattered plumbing pants. Oh mom. A breathe. Another breathe. “Dad! Something’s up-or rather, something won’t go down. Just-the toilet is broken.” She yells. Dad comes running as if he’s afraid she might drown in sewer water.

Allison smiles at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch, but you know mom used to do this, and well, you’re mom now. Get poopin’ scoopin’ and then you can go finish your yummy sandwich.” She says. He seems to deflate. “Goddammit, aren’t there some other motherly duties I can do?” he asks. “Well, she used to help the other hunter Ms. Candice with nursing her mentally challenged mother.” Allison offers. “Oh hell no, let me fix this toilet.” He says, rolling up his sleeves. Chris seems taken aback by the toilet contents before smiling to himself. A bit sinister, that smile. “Can you fix it?” Allison asks. “Sweetheart, why fix it, when you can just take all the stuff out. I’ll start with the tissue.” He says. “Uh, Dad? Wha-“ “Allison, I’m like forty something, I know what I’m doing” he says. Chris slaps chunks of soaked tissue on the floor. Unbeknownst to Allison, her father had just dug through the dirt to get to the gold or rather, the shit and tampon. Allison backed away as she saw her father reach his hand into the toilet and lo and behold, he grabbed the largest turd he could get a hold of. He looked at her and seemed to scoff directed at her fear and confusion. “Allison, you forget. I have to be mom for you. You have to be mom for me. Daddy’s a scat cat.” He says. Allison blinks hard on any tears she feels coming on and nods. “I-uh…ok. Ok.” She says. “Alright, go get my grilled sandy out the kitchen.” He says. Allison hesitates, but goes to get his grilled cheese. When she goes back into the bathroom, she sees her father chewing on her tampon. “Awright. Now wipe yourself on it.” He says before going back to casually chewing her tampon. The brown blood dripped down his chin. When Allison is done doing what he requested and can finally see through her tears, she looks down at the dirty grilled cheese. It was something like dirt and blood. Red cheese.


End file.
